Birthday Wishes
by tinkyrae
Summary: It's Raven's Birthday! Prepare for Fluff and Smut. Dedicated to Jasmine. This is for my best friend, my partner in crime, my fangirl, Jasmine. This amazing woman birthday is today and I thought well, I have to get her something. So here it is. Took me a week to write out but I hope you enjoy it and appreciate it. Fluff and Smut all rolled into one a long ass story.


The dark haired beauty laid on her back, her duvet draped across her hips. Her left arm laid next to her side while her right was across her stomach. Inhaling and exhaling, she breathed in steady pattern, taking in air and then expelling it out. She was in a peaceful sleep. Her breathing began to change and she began to stir. Her biological clock seem to be working as per usual, waking her just twenty minutes before she was force to get up anyways. Shifting her grey legs, they tangled in between her dark blue silk sheets. Making a soft hmm noise, her brain started to become more aware, coming back from it's dream land. Rolling on to her left side, her arm cast itself out, seeking his familiar touch. Catching nothing but air, then landing on the fabric of her fitted sheet, her hand patted the bed still searching. Confused she lifted her head barely off her pillow and peeled one eye into a slit. Seeing nothing there, she now had both eyes nearly open, blinking a few times with furrowed brows. Her sleepy brain finally seem to register that he was truly not in his place. Sighing she grabbed the empty pillow and pulled it to her chest and face. Her eyes closed as a small smile crept onto her mouth. His fresh peppermint shampoo scent still lingered there. Before Raven could actually ponder the mystery of where the person who shared her bed was, the sound of her door softly sliding open caught her attention. She had memorized the sound of his foot steps and instantly knew it was him. His familiar foot treads hit her ears before the smell of ham and something sweet filled her nose.

"Good morning to my beautiful, birthday, girl!" He greeted in a way too cheerful voice. It almost surprised her to hear him speak in such a way considering his "cheerful voice" usually didn't come out until way late in the afternoon. She moaned softly into the pillow, knowing that her peaceful slumber was indeed over. Tossing the pillow aside she rolled back onto her back huffing slowly she blew violet locks out of her eyes and face. Scrunching her shoulder up she rested her cheek on it muttering something unintelligible under her breath. Beast Boy figured that it was Azarathean, or maybe Latin he could never be sure. Finally she opened her violet orbs for him and gazed up at him. He stood on her side near the foot of the bed, toothy grin on his face. He was already showered, dressed, and was holding a tray full of steaming food.

"Breakfast in bed M'lady." He beamed moving closer to her. Placing the tray gingerly at the foot of the bed, he then grabbed an extra pillow to help prop her up. She eyed the food for a moment before her head began to shake back and forth. Smirking she commented on the amount of food on the tray.

"Trying to make me fat huh?"

"Calories don't count on your birthday babe, everyone knows that. It's a scientific fact." He replied fluffing the pillows for her. She rolled her eyes at his comment but surprisingly held her tongue about the scientific fact part. Keeping her sarcastic comments to herself she began pondering if she was in fact actually hungry right then. Catching another whiff of the delicious smelling food, her stomach growled answering the unsaid question.

"Well you didn't need to make me food, I could have done it." She replied taking the pillow from his hands, she placed it behind her forcing her into a high sitting position.

"You make yourself food every other day, of course I made it for you today. My love isn't going to even have to lift a finger." He told her his eyes brightly gleaming.

"You're joking." She stated her tone sounding like he was walking on a thin line. Reaching towards her feet she gently picked up her food tray. She began examining it. Golden brown blueberry waffles, with mountain pile of maple syrup that roll down off the sides like sweet sugary rivers, just the sight of it made her mouth water. On a separate plate there was a juicy thick slice of honey smoked ham, that made Raven's lip turn up. He hated meat and yet he never tried to keep her from eating it. A small bowl held sliced white Asian pears, one of her favorite fruits. Then there was two glasses one full of orange juice, no pulp, and a steaming cup of orange spice tea. Picking up her fork, and moving it towards the perfect waffles.

"Wait!" Beast Boy called out noticing her movements towards the waffle. Freezing the Empath look up at him queerly. "Just one thing." He responded quietly. His right hand flew to pocket and then he produced a single blue candle and a match. He pierced the candle into her waffle and then striked the match with his thumb, igniting the fame, with Raven's surprised eyes watching his every move. "Happy Birthday Raven." He said in sincere tone. Leading down he kiss the top of her head and whispered, "make a wish!"

Raven's violet orbs sparkled in the soft tiny light from the flame. Sucking in the fattest part of her bottom lip she began to wonder what possibly she needed a wish for. It seemed almost childish, and once again she found that her boyfriend did that to her. He was such a child himself but in the course of a year in half he had somehow managed to pull her "childish" side out without her knowledge or permission. Wax began piling up threatening to spill over with each passing second. To avoid getting wax on her precious waffles she pulled out her back pocket wish, the same one she had been using since her sixteenth birthday. _'I wish that they be safe.'_ Then she sucked in the air around her and blew it out with a "O" shape on her lips. The flame extinguish, leaving just a small swirl of white smoke.

"I bet it was a great wish," He smirked watching her cut a piece of waffle. She speared the piece with her fork and gracefully brought it to her mouth, somehow she did this with out even dripping a spec of syrup. Knowing him he'd have syrup all over his chin at this point. "Sure took you long enough." He teased. His only response was the raise of her brow as she silently chewed.

After she swallowed she asked, "Are you going to watch me eat, because I ready feel self conscious enough." His ears dropped slightly as he realized that he indeed was just standing there.

"There isn't anything to be self conscious about Rae, I just want to make sure you don't need anything else." He reported happy enough with his answer.

Scoffing at him she picked up her glass of juice. "You know better than to assume that I'm just going to let you wait on me hand and foot."

Returning her scoff he rolled his eyes at her sheer stubbornness. Raven could be so funny about things, something he had grow to learn over the years, but she was exceptionally weird when it came to birthdays. Mostly her own birthday that is. Every year she would beg her team to completely forget her birthday. Ask them not to celebrate it. Of course her requests always went ignored. Beast Boy did his best to understand Raven complex mind and emotions, most of the time it was utterly in vain. From what he could understand, Raven never grew up having a birthday, since her the day of her birth was a sign of mortal destruction she avoided the date entirely. Becoming a Titan she learned that even if she was a portal that would bring death itself to every human on planet earth, it didn't matter, birthdays are birthdays. _'She may not like her birthday, but we're all glad she was born.'_ He never forgot, and he used it almost every year reminding her. It was no real secret that Beast Boy was going above and beyond this year. He needed to step up his game, because this is the first year Raven would actually have a boyfriend to spoil her rotten. Technically she had one last year as well but since they had only been dating four months prior, everything was still a big secret. He had really limited his shenanigans last year, but not this year. Oh no! He was using the famous line, "Go big or go home," as his inspiration. Raven could be stubborn all she wanted he wasn't going to back down. He could prove that he was just as bullheaded.

He grabbed a hold of her covered foot and smiled. "Baby, I want you to have the best birthday ever okay?" Before she could retort a sarcastic remark or a depressing fact about her birth, he offered to change the subject. "How about I let you eat in peace, you can carry your own dishes back to the kitchen, then you can get in the shower?"

Her eyes seemed to lighten at his willingness to let her do some stuff for herself. "Thank you."

"After your shower we can talk plans okay?"

"Plans?" She repeated her eyes suddenly turning back to the dark ones he was use to.

"Yeah, um, it's your birthday we can do whatever you want, read, meditate, but I was hoping we could go to the book store around lunch? I need to get my girlfriend her free book for her birthday." He mused scratching the back of his green head.

"Cheating on me again Garfield?" She joked, her voice in complete monotone, flashing him her little smile. Ah, there was the Raven he loved.

"I'm sorry she's just irresistible, I can't help it." He spoke softly his voice dropping into a husky one. He ran his hand up her leg that was still under her covers. Reaching her he gently leaned in and kiss the smile right off her lips. Pulling away he licked his lips, damn he should just pour syrup all over her, he smiled at the idea then turned away from her. It was her birthday, not his. "Come find me after your shower." He instructed then he turned and walked out of her room.

The steaming water poured down on Raven's head, clinging to her violet locks in baby streams, flowing down her naked skin. Her eyes were closed as she let the water lull her mind. For some reason since Gar left that morning she had a sudden rush of apprehensive emotion hit her. Crossing her arms right below her chest she wished that she hadn't eaten so much. Breakfast was never an easy meal for her to put down, no matter how delicious it was. Licking her already wet lips she hummed her mantra, forcing herself to calm. The team never understood that her emotions were always something that she was forced to keep in check. The day of her birth, her emotions seemed to run wild no matter how she tried to soothe them. It was because of him. Even after he had been banished back to the fiery depths of hell, the demon part of her could still fill him. And today he was itching her psyche, like no other. Exhaling she turned off the shower and peeled her feet out of the bottom of the shower floor.

Brushing wet strands of plum with her fingers she walked an even pace towards the common room. Her gut told her where he be so she followed it. Sliding the door open her eyes moved around the room until they came to stop on the back of his head. Gulping in air she pushed down the "demon feeling" that was raging a war inside her. She moved down the stairs and over to the black sofa.

"There you are." Beast Boy announced noticing her entrance. She nodded at him and then sat down next to him. "What's wrong?" He inquired instantly his face bearing, his concerned look, drooped ears, deep frown with a his fang prominent, his eyes swimming in worry. Twisted slightly in her seat she gave him a classic Raven look.

"I don't know how you became such an Empath yourself." She stated softly resting her fidgety hands in her lap. He scooted over, leaving no space between them. Gently pulling on her shoulder, he forced her down on to his chest. Scooting down she laid her head on his chest.

"You're my mine, I can always tell when you're upset." He whispered running his fingers in her still wet hair. Another big breath filled her lungs as she grabbed a hold of his shirt with her fingers. "What's wrong Rae?" He repeated clinging to her. She wasn't this touchy feel-y generally so there was definitely a reason.

Raven remained quiet as she wondered how he always seem to know when something was plaguing her. She couldn't get away with anything anymore. His touch, perfect smell infused into her senses and it seem to ease her racing heart. Gripping on to his carefree, untroubled emotion she held on for dear life, like the way a child grips onto the string of a balloon. "He's really strong today." She stated cryptically. Luckily for Beast Boy he didn't need a dictionary for her words to know exactly what she meant.

"Bastard." He bit through clenched teeth.

"Gar," She found her self chuckling at his crude mouth.

"What?!" He remarked defensively. "That's exactly what he is. Can't you just have one day without him?!"

"No, I'm part demon so he'll always be there no matter what." She said solemnly.

"I know, I just..." He paused wrapping his arms around her shoulders hugging her into his body. "I wish that you could have one day were you didn't have to worry."

"I know, that would be ensconce, indeed." The two remained quiet pondering on the thought of a carefree day. Then Beast Boy broke the silence.

"How about I help you forget about him, put him in the far back of your brain?" He suggested.

The left side of her cheek turned up, "I'd like that." her voice soft.

"Well, then off to the book store then." He beamed moving and dragging her off the couch with him.

He smiled brightly at her, the Californian sun rays beamed down on the pair. The sun seem to know exactly what it was doing as it gently kissed his green flesh making it almost sparkle. He wore board shorts and a dark t shirt, while is companion had chosen a more delicate outfit in comparison. It was a soft powder blue sun dress that Star had bought the Empath while on a mission in France. The alien had a the exact same one just in a soft peach color, that made the orange skin beauty just glow in radiance. Luckily for Raven her dress did the opposite, it seemed to dim down the all off grey tone of her skin, bringing out a softer paler shade instead. It was a perfect outfit for the 80 degree weather. The pair walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand. Raven held her commutator in her right hand her fingers gently pressing a series of buttons.

"And you didn't see Cyborg at all this morning?" She question again. Beast Boy's step paused for a fraction of a second as a two teenage girls stopped right in their path way and gawked at the two of them. Something that happened almost everywhere they went. Beast Boy nodded at the girls, and stepped so that he was off the sidewalk and off the curb to get by the two. The girls whispered and giggled as he grinned at them, then they seem to melt into a puddle right in the middle of the sidewalk. He guided Raven along as she was suddenly distracted with her hand held device

"Yup, he wasn't in his room when I went to shower this morning." He responded.

"Which means he either left the tower before 6 or he never came home last night." Raven mused frowning at her commutator.

"HA! It's about time Tin Can got some." Beast Boy chuckled gently squeezing her hand.

"How is..." she paused realizing something. Looking up she gave the green one a curious look. "Does he even have reproductive-"

"Uh, yeah I'm not even going there. He's my best man and even I don't have the balls to ask." He remarked Raven blinked a few times and then nodded accepting his answer. She was also closed to Cyborg but not close enough to ask such things. Her attention moved back to the yellow object in her hand.

"Well there are other ways to pleasure, I'm sure he at least can have some sort of-"

"Babe, seriously please this is getting super weird." He pleaded cutting her off again. Closing her mouth she rolled her eyes as his immaturity. Opening the message box on her commutator she noticed she had five messages blinking at her. Squinting at the bright sunlight she opened the first from Bumble Bee.

 _Happy Birthday girl! Excited to see you tonight._

scowling for a moment Raven opened the next one

 _Happy Birthday Sis. Love, Vic._

At least he had remembered to text her, since he wasn't there this morning. The next message was message from the local tea shop telling her that she had a free beverage today only. Tapping on the next message she saw that the last two messages was from the same person. Starfire. Unlike the other three this was video message. Sighing she could only guess what was in store for her. Pressing the play button Starfire's face suddenly filled the small screen.

 _"Warm wishes for the day of your birth, dear Raven. I came by early this morning to wish you happiness, but friend Beast Boy said you were still slumbering so I decided that I would speak with you later tonight. I wish, I could have spend the day with you but seeing as Dick has business to attend to, I promised to help set up arrangements for this evening. I'm quite positive, Beast Boy is safe keeping you and making sure that your day of birth is a special one."_ Beast Boy gently smiled has he heard this and once again gave her hand a squeeze.

 _"My second message is the 32 verse day of birth song, I know it is long but you will come to enjoy it if you just listen to it."_ Raven seem to cringe at the the thought of listening to Starfire's singing for a long period of time. _"I most looking forward to, our plans for this evening, so until then, Happiest of your birthday." The Alien beamed at the camera, her finger stilled on the red button something sparking her attention. "By the way Dick as made me promise not to bring the Throknarr, so no worries dear friend, meat crowns would not be appropriate for our festivities for this evening."_ Starfire finished and nodded then the girls face disappeared leaving a black screen.

"There it is again a hint that something may be going on tonight. Is there something I don't know about?" Raven asked cocking her head towards her boyfriend. The green man smile a sheepish smile and shrugged his right shoulder at her.

"There may be something special in store for tonight." He comment in a nonchalant tone. He pulled her in closer as guy on a bike zoomed pass them making hem Raven's dress fly up. "Geez, Dude that was cutting it close!" He called over his shoulder at the speeding bicyclist. He shrugged off the near collision and then returned to his original position.

"What about all that talk about what I want to do?" She asked pulling him back into the conversation.

"Raven, I promise your going to love it, it will be quiet with just a few of our friends." He reasoned

"Which friends?" She inquired raising her eyebrow. She hated parties and he knew it.

"Dick and Star." He listed

"Well that's a given. Bumble Bee? I'm assuming."

"Of course her and Cy will be there." He nodded

"And? Who else?"

"You and I?" He stated making it sound like a question.

"Gar?" She asked growing suspicious. The green one looked at her then took his free hand and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, still leading her along the path.

"Jinx and Wally most likely, we owe them for helping watch the city." He confessed. She sighed and rolled her eyes not really thrilled with his answer.

"Of course. Can you just promise to keep Jinx at least two feet away from me at all times? She tends to get handsy." Raven responded flipping her commutator off and tucking it into pocket of her dress. They near the store merely just two blocks away. They stopped at the cross stop waiting for the traffic light to change. Beast Boy turned putting all his attention on her, and cupped her chin with his strong fingers.

"Pinky, isn't getting any where near you, you're _mine_ , and you know how I am about sharing." He whispered his breath kissing her skin. Her eyes seem to glimmer interested in what he was telling her. He then pulled her face and pushed his lips to hers. Normally Raven wasn't to thrilled about public displays of affection but his lips seem to convince her that just this once was okay. Her mind swirled with emotion as three clones seem to dance in happiness. Before she realized that she wasn't still being kissed, he was pulling on her once again, taking her with him across the street. She simply smirked. She always found her thoughts completely vanished when he kissed her out of the blue like that.

His green hand held the door open for her, which she politely thanked him for. Stepping threw the thresh hold she couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips. Her eyes moved across the store as she viewed the quiet but busy atmosphere of the room. There was quite a line of multiple customers waiting for the next available cashier, mostly students Raven noted. It must be a new term at the University. Some had countless amounts of books in their arms looking like they would surely collapse under the weight of the them all. Others looked bored staring off into space as the line moved at a medium pace. Raven let her eyes linger on the few that actually had their noses pressed in the unpurchased books in their arms. These were the type of people that Raven could identify with. So eager to read that it felt like the soul may just die, if not satisfied immediately.

Beast Boy gently pressed his hand in crook of her back pushing her forward. "Come on Rae, lets see if we can find a book worthy enough for your brilliant mind." He whispered in her ear. She nodded and then moved down the four steps. The pair moved across the store with their destination in mind they climbed the stairs to the second level and then they spotted the room, that was named the "rare book room." This was room where classic and very old books were kept. Opening the door Raven and Beast Boy were hit head on with the smell of old parchment, and ink. Raven sighed her shoulders slumping forward. This was the one place she considered to be her ensconce, this and of course her haven of a room. Beast Boy beamed as he could literally see his girlfriend relax as they entered the room.

Raven instantly moved to her favorite place and began her search. She looked like she was on mission, determined to find a gem in mountain of rocks. Beast Boy lingered back letting her have some sort of space, that she seemed to require through out the day. He moved towards the section that always caught his eye. His fingers trailed along the clear plastic that kept the books clean and protected. His eyes danced back and forth as he read each and every title. His fingers stilled as he came across one that he recognized. His heart seemed to leap in excitement as he pulled out the book. The book looked old indeed as he could tell the binding was torn a the top. _Curious George Goes to Africa_. A thoughtful smile grew on his lips as his eyes gleamed. The book held a special place in his heart and that's why, when he flipped it around and saw the price, he instantly thought, _'65$ dollars doesn't seem like anything.'_

He lifted his head smelling her ginger and lavender scent. "Look what I found." He whispered excitedly. Turning on his heel he faced her and handed her the worn children's book. Her eyes studied the item in her hand, interested by his excitement. The Changeling wasn't one get hyped up when it came to books. She flipped it over looking at the back reading the small description, then flipped it over once again. Her eyes flicked back up to his and she could feel enthusiasm emitting though his green orbs.

" _Curious George goes to Africa_?" She stated out loud slightly baffled by it all.

Nodding he began to explain, "Yes, my mum use to read this to me when I was little. She would say curious Garfield goes to Africa. It was me Rae, the story is about a curious little monkey that takes a trip to Africa, she would say that the story was really about me and the monkey was a shapeshifter."

Raven's mouth twitched as she realized that the book was more than just a book. It was a "gem." "You should get it." She stated confidently. She handed the precious item back to him and then frowned as she look at was the left in her arms.

"I think I will." He responded carrying the book as if it was as fragile as a rose petal. Turning his attention up he noticed she was glaring down. "Did you find anything?" He asked She sighed softly and handed over one the books.

"A first edition _The Scarlet Letter_." She remarked her voice sounding melancholy. He looked at the weathered leather and opened the front cover. There was a name of the previous owner on the top right corner other that minor detail it seemed to be in good condition. Scratch that it was in great condition for how old it was. Someone obviously loved and took great care of book like the treasured item it was. As he thought about it, he was almost afraid to look at the price.

"It's beautiful." He replied before he turned it over. The price made him blink a few times as he made sure that it indeed had two zeros at the end of it. "200, huh?" He winced slightly.

"Yeah, I love it, it's my favorite novel, I can't believe they a first edition in such a condition. I'd love to get it but they'll never count it as a "free birthday book." The Empath chewed on her bottom lip.

The gears his head began to turn as an idea popped into his brain. "And the other one?" He questioned nodding his head to the other book clutched in her arms.

"A book about ancient proverbs, written all in Latin, it's not as old and would definitely fit the qualification for a birthday freebie." She mused flipping the book over several times in her hand.

Giving her a set smile he grabbed her hand, "We can always ask." With that comment he lead her out of the silent room and down the stairs. They stood in line as Raven began to tap her fingers on the edge of her books. She held on the tiniest amount of hope but was honestly expecting and preparing herself for tragedy that was sure to happen. Beast Boy went first and purchase his book, fishing out a hundred from his side pocket he smiled brightly at the young girl close to his age. The cashier was quiet and reserved proving that she had picked an ideal job. She handed him his change and then a black bag. In a barely audible voice she thanked him and rose her hand for the next customer. He turned and spotted Raven father down currently talking to a elderly gentleman. Walking towards her his ears were filled with the conversation.

"Unfortunately this rare book doesn't qualified as a free book." He said in very irritated tone.

"I figured as much, is there anyway I could get a credit for how much a free book would cost and then perhaps pay the difference?" She replied her tone nothing but respectful.

"Not possible, I'm sorry Ms. Roth, if you want this book you'll have to pay out right for it." Mr. Grumpy pants stated coldly. Beast Boy felt his jaw clenched up as he didn't like how the worker was treating her. He knew deep down that it wouldn't be allowed but that's why he had a back up plan. Stepping forward he cut into the conversation.

"She'll take the other book then." Raven glanced up wondering when he had walked up. "And I'm sure Mr..." He paused eyeing the cashiers name tag. "Mr. Edwards will be more then happy to take care of you on your _BIRTHDAY_." He stated his eyes never leaving the man. "I'll take the Scarlet Letter back up to the Rare Room, wait for me, okay babe?" He asked his hand slid on the counter picking up the expensive book. Raven nodded as she began to pull out her picture ID. Beast Boy stepped away from the counter whispering the word _prick_ under his breath. Making absolute sure that Raven was distracted he stepped back in line. Luckily for him it move quickly and soon he found himself being helped by a plump over zealous woman.

"Hi! Did you find everything alright?" She sang. Finding her humorous and slightly unnerving Beast Boy placed the book on the counter and gave her a quick answer.

"I did thank you."

"Oh my," she remarked picking up the book. "You must really like the classics."

"Not really, it's for my girlfriend, it's a birthday gift." He explained fishing out his credit card. His eyes glanced at the card knowing that his parents would be more than proud to know that their money was being spend on something so intellectual. The woman who's name tag read Mary, rang up the book and never let the annoying smile leave her mouth.

"You're quite gentleman to get her such a pricey gift." She pointed out.

"Well she wanted it, it's one of her favorites, and honestly she deserves it." Placing the plastic card on the counter he looked over his shoulder making sure Raven wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Okay it's going to be 223.76 for today. Anything else I can ring up for you?" She asked in a rehearsed tone shaking his head he pushed the card into her sausage like fingers. Her eyes shifted a few times, at the card then back at him. "Garfield, that's a unique name."

"Sure is." Beast Boy rushed trying to get the woman to hurry along. He honestly was doing his best to remain cool, but how was that the woman didn't seem to know who he was. EVERYONE knew who he was. He was green for Christsake. Praying she wouldn't ask for an ID, he began to tap his foot eagerly. He glanced around him once more. He didn't need Raven to come snooping. Finally she moved her hand up and swiped the Visa. Typing a few buttons on her keyboard she waited until a paper receipt printed out. Picking up a pen, she handed him the card, receipt, and pen.

"If I could just get your autograph Mr. Logan."

"Absolutely." Setting the stuff down he scribbled out his name on the dotted line and then placed the pen on top. "I don't need a sack." He announced. Mary stopped giving him a curious look but then just nodded.

"Of course, have a wonderful day." She finished then raised her hand for the next customer. Beast Boy grabbed the book and tucked carefully inside his already used bag. Stepping away from the counter he moved hoping Raven was already outside. He climbed the four steps back up to exit and gently pushed the door open. Spying a girl with violet locks leaning against the wall he smiled as he noticed she was nose deep in her new book. Holding the door open for a elderly woman he waited as she moved at snails pace. Giving him a sincere thank you and telling him that he was gentleman the woman finally made it inside. Letting go of the handle he moved to exactly where Raven was leaning and gently kicked her shoe.

"Hey mama." he greeted with a shy smile.

"What took so long?" She questioned her head snapping up.

Shrugging he gave her an almost truth, "I got held up, someone wanted an autograph." Raven rolled her eyes, muttered something under her breath and shut her book. Her pale grey hand cast itself out waiting for his green one in return. He eagerly accepted it and pulled her away from the wall.

"Where to next? Home?" He inquired

"I think I'd like some tea, if that's okay." She murmured her violet eyes sparkling.

"Of course, it is _your birthday_ after all." Pulling on her arm the pair once again began their journey down the sidewalk. Next stop Pressed Coffee Shop.

His green had slipped it way back into her grey one, right where it belonged. It would lie to say he didn't enjoy holding hands with her. There was time in his life where he was positive he'd never get to hold it and the thought of ever losing it only made him take all necessary precautions to insure it would never be forced to leave again. His right hand held his soy latte that was currently pipping hot, he was positive one sip would assure a burnt tongue. He slightly wish he had followed his girlfriend advice on getting something cold, since it was nearly 90 degrees out, but he was being bullhead today. Raven gently raised her raspberry ice tea to her lips and she took a swig out of the neon green straw. Tossing a look towards Beast Boy she was quite surprised that he hadn't mentioned the color of her straw. Being the complete tease that he was she would often hear him spout off some crude comment about how the green straw, green plastic fork, or green food was aloud into her mouth but all other green things were off limits. Testing him she once again gave a solid suck on the straw making a soft slurping noise eyeing him the whole time.

"What?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

Raven felt her cheeks flush in that moment not getting what she expected. Was he just being nice because it was her birthday or had he truly not noticed the effort she was putting into something so simple as sucking on a straw. "Nothing." She rushed her gaze finding the grey sidewalk of much more interest.

Nudging her softly, his soft chuckle escaping from his mouth. "A penny for your thoughts?" he pressed.

Her thoughts seem to still completely as different emo-clones began giving their opinion on the matter at hand. All ranging from, make something up, to tell him, he deserves a good time too. In that moment she decided to choose to go with her gut. "I just want to thank you for everything you've done for me..." She trailed off still looking at her feet. "For me.. today."

"Don't thank me yet... the day isn't over yet." He responded brightly. Finally he took a sip of his drink and swallowed it down loudly. "Oh yeah that hits the spot." He said out loud. Rolling her eyes she stepped off the sidewalk taking the green one with her. "Where we going Rae?"

"I want to read and mediate under the oak tree in the park." She mused her eyes locked on the parks entrance. Beast Boy softly smiled glad that she was actually allowing herself to have some sort of fun today. He followed after her, her dress softly swaying as she walked.

...

Stepping onto the green grass Raven handed her nearly finished drink to Beast Boy while she found a comfortable spot. Her hand moved to the grass gently feeling if was wet at all. Satisfied that it wasn't she tucked her dress under her and she sat resting her back against the tree. She looked up at his green orbs, smiling a lazy smile at him. He handed her her drink and her book, then took the opportunity to get comfortable himself. Still nursing his coffee he sat it the grass forcing it to stay upright. He then sat down and gave Raven a smile. Raven raised her eyebrow unsure of what to think of his smile and the unknown emotion behind it. Finally he broke his silence.

"Someone told me it was your birthday, so happy birthday love." Then unable to keep it a secret any longer he grabbed his book out of the black plastic bag and then handed the bag over to her thin hands. Watching him curiously she found that her voice box was out to get her, not uttering one word her mouth just hung open. Somewhere deep down she knew. It just wasn't his nature to give up on something, even if was something expensive as a first edition book. Her hand shakily moved inside and her fingers grasped at the soft leather. With her breath catching in the back of her throat her eyes swept at the book then back up at him. She knew by the ridiculous smile that was glue on his lips that she must be pulling the most interesting face. Finally she pulled herself together, and a frown replaced her open gape.

"This is too lavish. You shouldn't have spend such money, Garfield." She scolded turning the book over letting her fingers brush against the outside of the cover. He sighed dramatically and rolled his perfect eyes at her. She was using his full name something she didn't do unless she was actually angry or if she was preoccupied with what he was doing to her body. Since it wasn't the latter he gave the area a quick glance then he swooped in. Gently grabbing her chin he softly kissed her.

"Don't worry about the money, it wasn't the teams, so it doesn't matter. Just accept the gift." He replied his mouth still on hers. She was taciturn as her amethyst searched his face. If it wasn't the Titan's fund then that meant it was the Logan inheritance that had actually bought the book. Finally she answered in a breath of a whisper.

"Okay, thank you." Then he kissed her again letting her taste the slight taste of coffee that clung to his lips. She sighed as she was pulled into an alternate universe where, he and her only cohabited. Before she could actually tumble in head first into the pleasure of his kiss he had abandon her eager lips. Closing her mouth she looked up at him wondering why he had stopped. He didn't seem to notice her looks, draining the rest of his coffee and then laying down on the lush green grass. She had to give him some credit, he had matured and learned that she didn't like showing the public her relationship. Lifting the book off her lap, the green one took the only chance he'd get and moved his head up onto her thigh.

The dynamic duo let the summer air stir and swell while they sat comfortably under the tall oak tree. Raven read for good long while, she would bring the book up to her nose and sniff each and every page as if one page would smell any different than the other. Beast Boy stared at the branches and green leaves entranced by their beauty, his thoughts wandering as he enjoyed the quiet time he got with the Empath. Eventually he fell into a soft sleep, his chest moving in a steady motion.

Raven decided that after reading well into her new book she put it down and then softly sighed. She had almost forgotten that her Changeling was using her leg as a pillow. Letting a smile brush on her lips she began to study his features, while he slept. He had thick eye lashes that were just as green as the hair on his head. They curled up in such a way that she even was a little bit jealous of them. A thin line of sweat coated at his hairline the heat almost to hot for laying out and napping. Raven lazy and absent mindedly began to toy with his green locks. She noticed that like most days his gel haired was soft and shaggy. She let the feeling of his silk like hair calm her. The green grass beneath her, the birds and squirrels in the tree behind her, and the blue cloudless sky above her was enough to keep her grounded. All was well. She was happy or at least as happy as she thought she could be. Maybe birthdays aren't nearly as bad as she assumed.

"That feels good." The green one purred. Breaking her attention Raven's hand stilled as she realized that she was mussing his hair enough that it woke him up. Her cheek tinted as she suddenly felt embarrassed that she had been caught. "Don't stop on my accord." He jested grabbing her wrist he placed her hand back onto the top of his head. Exhaling out the embarrassment she felt she did as he suggested and continued tickling his scalp. After a moment his eyes moved up to hers and he blurted out the question stuck in his brain.

"Where do you see yourself in five years?" Once again Raven's hand stopped moving as she peered down at the man in her lap.

"What?" She said as if she didn't understand a word that had come from his mouth.

"Where do you see yourself in five years?" He repeated his eyes held a certain curiosity with in them. Raven face fell as she began studying the question in her mind. It was a very simple question, but in that moment he might as well have said in Mandarin Chinese.

"I don't know." She said in a very thin voice. "I tend to not to dwell on the future to much." She said hesitantly. Since her rebirth Raven honestly just did her best to live each and everyday like it was her last. She didn't think she actually live this long so it was hard to even imagine what five years would do for her future.

"Oh." He responded frowning he wasn't sure what he wanted her answer to be but that wasn't it. Being an Empath Raven instantly noticed his change in demeanor as he was suddenly moving away from her lap. He picked up the black bag that held his book, then he stood. "We should get back, we need to change for dinner, and I'm sure you'll want to mediate before we leave." he stated his tone cold compared to how warm he had been all day to her. All the happy emotion seem to drain out her body as she realized that he was upset with her.

"I'm sorry you're upset." She mumbled picking up her books and brushing off her dress. Her eyes seemed more interested with what was on the ground that what he was currently doing.

"I'm not upset." He remarked his voice tight and hardly sounding convincing at all. She merely blinked her face in a perfect emotionless state.

"You are upset which I don't really know why? What did you expect me to say?" She snapped

"Gees I don't know Rae, maybe you seen yourself still with the Titans, or maybe you'll be retired, maybe married, have kids, who knows maybe you'll be with me? ANYTHING would have been better than what you said." He returned just as sharp as her tone. Her violet eyes glared up at him as she bit back her anger. 'Stay calm.' she reminded herself. 'Anger brings out the demon in you.' Gathering herself she moved passed him knocking him with her elbow.

"I don't want to go to some dinner tonight. You can go, by yourself." She responded in perfect monotone, her head slightly turned so her voice carried over her shoulder. Beast Boy felt his heart leap into his throat as he realized what was happening. She wasn't that upset was she? There was no way. Jogging up to meet her pace, he caught a hold of her arm.

"Rae don't be like this, I promise I'm not mad. I'm sorry." He whined his animal side getting the better of him.

"It's Raven, and leave me alone please." She replied pulling her arm out his grasp. He stood there for a moment dumbfounded at her statement, she hadn't corrected him in so long he almost forgot that was a daily ritual for the pair once upon a time. Gulping he stepped forward determined to follow her.

"Raven, come on..." He called, then he softly muttered, "Shit" under his breath. The Changeling always seemed knew the perfect time when to fuck things up and it always seemed to happen without any effort on his part.

Beast Boy watched the clock positive that it had stopped working, that or it was playing a very cruel trick on him either way it doomed feeling was still the same. It had been two hours since the fight at the park and he had hoped that if he left Raven alone for at least a hour she would feel better and be more forgiving. Pacing the floor outside her door he paused to press his ear to her door. He could make out the sound of her heart beat, her breathing but that was it. She wasn't moving which he decided was a good thing. She was mediating getting rid of the lingering negative emotion that he had brought on. Pulling on his blue tie, which took him nearly thirty minutes to decide on, he sighed praying that she would be willing to talk now. A quick glance at his commutator told him there was exactly enough time to beg her forgiveness, get her in a black cocktail dress, and set out for the restaurant in Gotham City. All of that was surely depending on if she accepted his apology.

With his heart pounding into his throat he focused on positive, keeping his purpose in mind, giving her a the best birthday ever. His hands felt clammy and they slightly trembled as he rose his left fist up. It had been a long while since he found himself doing this and even now he felt just as nervous as he had when he was goofy adolescent. Breathing in slow shallow breaths he finally balled his fist and gently began rapping upon her steel door. His breath stilled as he listened and waited. Surely an eternity later he heard her door swish open. With his eyes cast down at the floor his words began to stumble out of his mouth faster than he wanted.

"Raven, I just wanted to apologize again, and beg you to forgive me. Dick has gone through a lot of trouble to make dinner reservations and if you want I'll even just drop you off." He voice was soft and sounded pathetic in his ears. His eye began to lift of the floor. "I really-uh.." His words halted to complete stop as he realized what was standing in front of him.

The mistress of magic stood perfectly straight her hips set forward, shoulders back, head held high. Her violet locks touched the bottom of her shoulders, in perfect ringlets. She wore a laced black dress, the high collar was shaped in a triangle that came up and rested just below her neck. Her arms were bare with no sleeves, the dress was tight in the bust then the seam under neath made the rest of the dress flow out. The hem of her dress was and inch above her knees. Her mouth was set in straight line, but it was those amethyst eyes telling him that she wasn't mad anymore.

Her name snagged inside his mouth as he stared at her flawless anatomy. That dress, the way it fit, and everything about it made him want to jump on her faster than a lion jumping on a zebra. Her lip fought to turn up as she blinked a few times at him.

"We should get going." She stated with sheer confidence. "You didn't tell me we were going to Gotham." stepping out of her room she softly pushed passed him and towards the garage. Beast Boy feet felt permanently glued to the floor as he stared at where the girl had just been. Had that really just happened? _'What the hell?'_ he thought his brain reeling from the Empaths outlandish behavior. Slamming back into his body he realized that Raven was now turning the corner and he was still lingering by the door. Jogging up to meet her, he began his speech once more.

"Raven, I just want you to know that I really am sorry about the park, I never wanted to make you that upset."

"I forgive you." She responded "I'm sorry I didn't give you an answer that you wanted." Her voice quivered slightly which made the Changeling pause wondering what he should say next. By the context of her words she seemed that she wasn't truly sorry for anything but her pitch told him that she was truly sorry and disappointed in herself. Deciding that he wasn't going to dwell on it any farther he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm glad your not mad at me anymore. I get so sick when your pissed Rae." Stepping into the garage they moved over to the t-jet. A small jet that Cyborg build in such cases, as a need for a trip out to Gotham. The pair felt lucky that they would be missing out on a two hour drive by a car. "Who told you we were going to Gotham anyways?" he accused

"Starfire." she told him. Of course the Alien would tell anything if she didn't know better. The pair began to climb into the auto pilot jet. Raven gave him a small smile knowing that she shouldn't be so hard on him. He had done exactly what she wanted to do today, bought her a lavished gift, and now had dressed up in monkey suit just so they could meet friends at some fancy restaurant that she knew with out a shadow of doubt would not be serving a meat substitute. Considering this any normal person would be thrilled to have such a loving caring boyfriend like hers. So after her hour mediation she decided to swallow her pride and let him treat her like a princess for the rest of the night. Answering a quick phone call from Star, it was brought to her attention that this birthday dinner wasn't at just any place. No it was in Gotham, home of Bruce Wayne, and that honorable man was letting the group of them eat at one of the most expensive places he owned. Right then she came to the conclusion that this was "a little black dress" evening.

So she quietly slipped into her seat, buckled in her safety belt and then waited for the green one to start the engines up. Once the jet came to life and the sound of Victoria, Cyborgs, online personal GPS unit that he installed into all his vehicles, played through the speakers. _'Evening Mr. Logan, where to?'_ "Breadbasket, Wayne Enterprises, Gotham City." Beast Boy said with out skipping a beat. ' _Setting location now, arrival time is set for 6:48. Would you like music to listen to while on the journey?'_ "Yes, lets do the track list of Tchaikovsky please?" Raven lips fought another smile, he may infuriate her to no end but at least he knew how to please her as well. _'Absolutely sir, anything else?'_ Victoria's computer voice questioned. "That is it. Thank you Victoria." Beast Boy smiled brightly turning his gaze onto the girl sitting next to him. Victoria's voice faded out and a soft classical piece began to fill the space between them. Looking down he noticed she was holding her hand out to him. Grinning he grabbed her hand and held it tightly in his own. Thank the lord above that she wasn't angry anymore.

The cold air forced its way down Raven's curls, down her neck and sparked goosebumps to prick down her arms and legs. She instantly cursed herself for not remembering to bring a jacket, but fate may have been in her favor tonight. Never in her life had she been to such a place where it was acceptable to park a seven ton jet on the roof a restaurant. Her shoes gently crunched against the graveled top roof as she strode across towards the grey door. Keeping some sort of control over herself she balled her fists trying not to let the idea of her boyfriend's warm body pressed against hers take over her. Beast Boy gently opened the door for her and Raven flesh seemed to cry out in joy as the warmer air licked and rested on her chilled body.

They moved towards the elevator where they were met with a tall man in a tux. His eyes stayed longer than they needed to on the Changeling green skin before his tight polite tone rang in their ears. "Good evening, do we have a reservation for tonight?"

"Yes, it under Dick Grayson." Beast Boy replied matching the host tone nearly perfectly. Raven raised her eye brow surprised he knew how to act in such a way.

"Hmm of course, right this way." The man remarked turning on his heel. Raven noticed that his nose seem to stick far to high up in the air making him look a rich prick. Her nose scrunched together as she thought about being so rich and proud that you even had a host for the roof entrance. The couple was lead into the elevator and the dropped down to floor seven. The doors opened and revealed a hallway that lead into a giant dining hall. On the right was a glass door that held a smaller area. Raven couldn't help but stare at the crystal chandeliers that hung from the ceilings. She guess that maybe they were at least a 10 grand a piece and so far she had counted at least five. The host lead them to the right and opened the glass door. Raven noticed as soon as her eyes adjusted that even a small dining area had two smaller chandeliers as well. A soft squeal broke her gaze and soon she found herself being knocked off her feet.

"Happiest of birthday!" Starfire sang wrapping the Empath into a tight embrace. Raven tossed a pleading look towards Beast Boy who was softly smiling and nodded at her. Grabbing a hold of Starfire's arm he spoke sweetly.

"Star let the birthday girl breath."

"My apologies dear friend." Starfire stated pulling away from her friends now bruised body. Raven put on a smile for the Alien and gently pressed her grey hand into Star's orange one.

"Thank you Star, you look beautiful tonight." Raven complemented. Starfire cheeks burned as she looked down at the full length ball gown. It was a shimmery blue and fit her better than most clothes dared to even fit Raven. Raven knew that Star might as well have worn a burlap sack and it would still look like the heavens had let an angel escape. Moving her eyes, Raven caught a blue eyed man staring at her.

"Dick." She greeted with nod of her head. Taking the invitation he stepped forward holding his hands out for a hug. Raven hesitated a brief moment before she let him pull her into a soft brotherly hug. Patting her right shoulder he breathed into her ear.

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you." He pulled away and grabbed a hold of Starfire's hand.

"I trust all is well since I've been gone?" He asked turning his attention on Beast Boy as well.

"Yes, Jump City is safe criminals are where they belong, and some how the tower is still standing." Raven reported. Dick smiled and nodded in approval. The leader had been busy the last month. Getting married, honeymooning in Bahamas then coming back for secretive mission, he hadn't seen his team since nearly four months prior.

"Well I'm glad to hear that, how about we sit?" He gestured towards the table. Raven then noticed that Jinx and Wally were sitting softly whispering in the corner of the table. Pulling out her seat for her, Beast Boy gently grabbed Raven's hand and kissed it gently. She sat down and peered at the two who had yet to say anything.

"Victor and Karen are running late." Starfire informed the table. "They should be here shortly." Beast Boy nodded and noticed that he had at least four forks in front of him. He frowned for a moment wondering why he would need so many forks. Then it dawned on him that every place was set with four forks, two spoons, and two knives. He knew this was pretty much the best restaurant in the U.S. but he suddenly felt very out of his element. Raven picked up on the man's sudden uneasiness and gently rested her hand on his thigh. Looking up at her she raised an eyebrow silently telling him to stop worrying.

"Hey when did Raven get here?" Wally finally asked his eye peeking up from the other side of the table. No one answered as Jinx's cat like smile, makes Raven's stomach clench in protest. Almost as if she could feel the unsettling emotion rolling in the pit of Raven's stomach, Jinx rose her hand up and wiggled her fingers in waving motion.

"Happy Birthday Sunshine." She purred Raven's fingers curled around her boyfriend's leg as she swallowed and gave her an unconvincing smile.

"Thank you Jinx." Before Jinx could respond or think of something else foul to say, Cy's booming voice shattered the thick uncomfortable air.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY PERFECT LIL SIS!" Raven head cocked to her left shoulder looking up at the half robot. Her face broke and she found herself chuckling at his attire. The cyborg had worn the same get up as the rest of the men, except his suit didn't fit him as well. It the sleeves definitely were not made for his bulky metal arms. He reached down not making Raven get up and wrapped his arms around her middle and the chair. Kissing her cheek softly he beamed brightly and smacked his best friend shoulder. "Grass stain behaving himself?" He jested.

"For now." Raven responded eyeing the green one.

"Good." Vic commented raising his dark eye brow. "Wouldn't want to have to kill my best bud."

Beast Boy shook his head scoffing choosing to ignore such threats, he instead commented on Vic's appearance. "Nice monkey suit Cy, what happened to the tux you got for the wedding?" Cyborg had a suit custom made for him that fit him like a dream, bulky parts and all. Before Vic answered a rich caramel like laugh came into the conversation.

"Sparky here, forgot that adjustment payment plans were a monthly type of thing." Karen scoffed raising her hand in frustration. "This is a costume rental."

"Hey! I couldn't show up to a place like this, just looking like a hobo from the streets." Cyborg protest. Karen hum softly like she wanted to say more but noticed that the waiter was standing behind them waiting with a bottle of champagne.

"Happy birthday gurl." Karen echoed in her honey voice. She sat a medium size package down on the Empath's lap, and grabbed a hold of her man's arm. "Let's sit." Raven looked at the purple wrapping paper before letting her fingers grip the smooth surface. Placing the package at her feet, she glanced back up to see a waiter filling her stem glass with a pink bubbly liquid. She quietly thanked him and then tuck a curl behind her ear. Her stiff structure slow seemed to ease up as she heard Starfire's soft angel like laughter filled the room.

Raven lips purse together as she gingerly took another sip of her drink. The pink sparkling bubbles made her taste buds tingle in delight as the sweet flavor lingered. The champagne served with the dinner brought complete shame to any and everything other expensive brand of champagne. Bringing the glass down she eyed her boyfriend for what was nearly the hundredth time that night. She was blow away with his mature demeanor. This restaurant was the type where you didn't order anything. Plates of food were just served whether you wanted the item on the plate or not. A fifteen course meal was what the Breadbasket was known for. The fact that the Changeling hadn't said one word about the food, made Raven wonder if she had stepped into a parallel universe. Decorative plate after decorative plate, one by one Beast Boy did nothing but eat the tiny mouse size portions that were put in front of him. She pondered on the fact that maybe he really was maturing to the point where he wouldn't make scene about meatless options, then another part of her seem to reason that the only reason he hadn't uttered even and inkling of a peep about the food was because Dick would have skinned him alive. What ever the reason was Raven couldn't stop the ridiculous grin that keep creeping on her mouth with every passing glance.

After the tenth course or maybe it was the twelve Raven really didn't know any more she sucked on her spoon that was coated with the lemony citrus cream. It was something that was meant to cleanse the palate, but Raven found out of all the dishes she had been served she liked the one thing that wasn't meant to be enjoyed at all. She listened keeping her thoughts to herself as the soft conversation when around the room. Dipping her spoon into the lemon curd her eyes lifted as she heard her name.

"Raven, maybe you'd like to open your gifts now?" Karen asked Raven placed the spoon in her mouth desperate to let the flavor stick to her mouth. She nodded and then placed her spoon down. Taking her napkin that was on her lap she cleaned her mouth knowing that nothing was there but she wasn't about to let something get by with all attention on her.

"Open ours first." Jinx announced She produced a white envelope from somewhere unseen and passed down the line of chairs. Raven gave a fleeting glance at the Speedster and his girlfriend before sliding her finger under the folded edge. Tearing the paper open she pulled out a card that had a black kitten on the front. She blinked a few times as she did her best to hide her confusion from showing on her face. Opening the card a gift card tumbled out landing on her lap. Picking the thin plastic she noticed that it was to her favorite book store.

"Thank you." She murmured. It was a nice gift but she never knew how to accept them when Jinx was the one giving.

"Jinx picked out the card." Wally told her. She turned her attention back on the inside of the card. The inscription was brief simply saying _Happy Birthday Kitten._ Raven frowned at it positive of the under laying message behind it. Jinx had no boundaries when it came to sensitive things. She would state whatever was on her mind, and she had made it know many times that if Wally ever stepped out on her, the little witch would seek out other companionship, curiously certain companionship with a dark Empath. Raven was always flabbergasted by the girls crude comments towards her. Moving past the word _Kitten_ , Raven read the rest card. _Enjoy a book on us,_

 _-Wally._ Under his fast scribbled out lettering was a more detailed note in pink pen. The feminine handwriting curved and each letter came to sharp point. _Raven, don't ever forget who has your back no matter what. I'm always a phone call away, no matter what you're in need of. Someone to talk to or someone just to read with I'm here. For any_ _little_ _thing. Love Jinx_

 _'Well that's not subtle at all.'_ She thought. Tucking the card back into it's envelope home she once again politely thanked the couple for the gift. Beast Boy came to her rescue handing her the purple box that was once under neath her feet. She breathed a sigh of thankfulness and toss her look towards Cy and Bee. She removed the tape that held the wrapping on and slowly removed the paper. She knew how this drove Gar nuts, but there was something about savoring the moment of opening something you have no clue what may be on the inside. She felt Beast Boy knee bounce up and down impatiently, her hand flew down wards to steady his movement. Once he was still she opened the white box. Her body turned into a statue as she stared at the fine decorative china. Her hands came back to life as she gently pick up the item and set it out in front of her.

"Wow it is gorgeous." Star gasped.

"It's more than that." Raven affirmed. The tea pot was old made of a fine china. The detail and intricate kettle was hand painted to a artist dream. Her fingers traced the flowered designs then her words came out sloppy and full of emotion.

"Thank you, this is really a beautiful gift."

"You're welcome, Rae. I'm glad you like it." Cy replied smiling brightly at her.

"I love it." She corrected Picking the fragile piece and placing back into the box. Raven had received gifts though out the year but never had she be given such a gift as this one, so thoughtful and completely uncharacteristic of Cyborg. He often would give her some advance tech gadget that she very rarely used. Just because it was antique piece didn't mean she would be using it either, in fact it was going to go on her vanity right next to her raven statue.

"Our gift is last." Starfire called pulling out a blue bag full of tissue paper out of from her side of the table. Raven once again frown.

"You guys shouldn't have spend so much money on me. I told you not to bother." Raven retorted in her classic monotoned voice.

"Don't be ridiculous Raven, family always celebrates birthdays no matter what." Star's whimsical voice sang. Raven felt her heart swell in that moment. How can you argue with that? Family that is exactly what they were. A very strange and odd family but they were closer than most blood relations were. Starfire handed the bag over to Raven. Raven took it and suddenly was filled with the same feeling at the park. The joyful feeling radiated inside her warming her belly and making her feel like something similar to melted butter. It sparked and kindled inside her chest making it almost hard to breath in that moment. It was heavier now than it was this afternoon when she sat under the oak tree. Her subconscious began pulling out the tissue paper and removing the contents from the bag.

The frame was black, was etched wood that would go perfect with her dark bedroom. She found her fingers were tracing the edge of it admiring the craftsmanship of it, then it occurred to her that she was actually holding a picture. Finally averting her attention she looked down at the happy broad smiles. The picture was obviously taken by a professional, proving that Raven may actually be some what photogenic after all. A purple haired woman was in the middle her arms were around the happy couple. Star eyes shimmer in the soft light as the corners of her eyes crinkled showing off her dazzling smile. She had been laughing when the picture was snapped. Dick wore a smirk that had myriad emotions behind it as he his gaze was fixed on his new bride. Raven face was one that she personally didn't see often but was told many times that she didn't show nearly enough. A smile, a full blown happy smile was captured in that moment and Raven could see how much emotion she held in that mere smile. Her eye glistened as she looked back up at the newly weds.

She nodded over again trying not to show her emotions were getting the best of her in that moment. Starfire took the chance, and hurried over to Raven. Dropping to her knees she hugged the girl showing her how much she was truly cared for.

"Thank you both of you, all of you thank you so much." She choked grabbing on to Star's hair as her head was on her shoulder.

"We love you Raven." Star whispered. And that was the turning moment for Raven. Right then she was hit like a train on a track, going hundred miles a hour. Bursting the damn that she had so carefully put up, the tears sprung forth and fell down her grey cheeks. Catching her breath she looked at Beast Boy, which only caused more tears to fall. His question came back into her ears and her soft choke of words came flying out as she looked at him teary eyed. The answer was staring her right in the face the whole time. This. The happy carefree moment, that was like a warm blanket or warm tea warming her from the inside out. That is what she wanted. Where did she see herself in five years? She saw her sitting around a table with her family. Her sister beaming at her, her two brothers that had grown so much over the years and him. Sitting right next to her. She wanted it all.

"I get it now." She whispered wiping her tears off her stained face. "In five years I see myself with my family. With you." She stated her voice soft and shaky. The green man grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her softly.

"I see myself with you too." his mouth whispered into hers.

She climbed out the T-jet happy to be finally home. Her emotional outburst left her with mild headache and she was more than ready to get into her bed. Beast Boy carried her gifts in his arms as he followed after the girl in the black dress.

"I think I have a new appreciation for hamburgers." The Empath pondered out loud. The Changeling chuckled he had to agree with her on that one.

"After that meal, I pretty much have a new respect for Dick. I just hope he actually knew what pizza was before meeting us." He jested. The dark one opened her door and instantly felt her body sigh in relief. Home, safe and sound. Beast Boy sat her packages down on her desk and then moved back to the door. "I'm getting out of this suit before I die. I'll be right back mmkay?" Raven nodded and began to pull on her zipper. She jumped a mile high when he yelled at her. "Hey that's my job! Please don't move until I get back."

"But-"

"Raven, there is mere hours left of your birthday and I'm not about to let you do anything else for yourself. Don't move." He warned again. She let a huge huff then flopped down on her bed.

Beast Boy returned just minutes later, out of breath and sporting his normal bedtime attire. A wifebeater and boxers. He smiled a toothy grin at her pleased that she had followed what he instructed. Moving to her he grabbed her hands and pulled her up off the bed. A soft smirk played across her face as she caught on to the feeling he was radiating. He spun her around his fingertips trailing down her shoulders. The hair on the nape of her her neck stood up straight as he gently pulled the zipper down. He leaded in aiming for a soft part of her flesh. Raven surprised him by spinning back around and catching his mouth with hers. A soft gasp left his lips as he melted into her. she smiled into his kiss. His hands moved up to cup her cheeks pulling her in deeper. Oh how he wanted to drown in her taste. His hands moved down and began to pull her dress down and off her shoulders. He let go and the garment slipped down her defined body into a silk heap at her feet. Leaving her just in panties. His kisses grew fervent as he moved his mouth against hers.

A soft moan escaped from the very deep of her soul as he began his magic on her the pads of his fingers pulled her close his thumbs brushing against her hip bones. Little bolts of lightning sparked underneath his fingers and then surged up her body. She felt dizzy as her blood began to boil throughout her veins. Her desire began to burn and pool in the most uncomfortable places. She ached for his touch, his perfect carass. Grinding her hips into his he quickly understood and pulled away from her mouth. His eyes were staring at hers full of complete and boiled emotion.

"Marry me." he whispered desperately trying to catch his breath.

"No," She mumbled back her eyes watching him. "It seems like you're only asking because, it's my birthday or you're expecting great sex."

"But I am expecting fantastic sex." He answered. Leaning into her he kissed the side of her chin.

"Ask me, properly then we'll see." She moaned as he kissed down the length of her neck.

"You don't like big flashy proposals." he pointed out his words getting lost into her skin.

"I don't." She agreed. Her head falling to the side giving him easier access.

"Fine," kiss, "I'll," kiss, "ask," another kiss, "tomorrow." Reaching her collarbone he softly nipped at it leaving a love mark on her. He didn't give her time to answer as he gripped on to her hips and picked her up grunting as he went. He tossed her on the bed, her soft gasp echoed off her walls as she found herself under his spell. Looking like a cat that was about to pounce on its prey. He licked his lips before moving to her. Started at the bottom this time. Kissing the inside of her right calf muscle then moving just an inch he kissed again. A soft whine escaped her throat as she stared down at him her eyes half kiss and another. Raven felt like she was on fire. Deep hot, burning delicious fire. Biting her lips she unsuccessfully tried to cover another whine.

"Please."

"Patience." Gar murmured his eyes flicking up to hers. He knew exactly what he was doing and it was to ensure that she was going to fall so hard from her pleasure that she may pass out. Grinning to himself he finally reached the cook of her leg. The fattest muscle she had besides her ass. He didn't wait as he bit down, his teeth cutting into her flesh. She screamed, shocked at the pleasure that was coursing through her body. He licked and sucked her thigh offering forgiveness for what his teeth did.

Finally he reached her black lace panties and he gave her sly look. She returned the look knowing they were one of his favorites. His hands were quick as they pulled the garment down and off her long sculpted legs. Continuing his kisses he moved slowly getting closer and closer to that ever aching spot. She needed something, a finger, a tongue, anything to fill the ache that was in between her legs. A final kiss he delivered on her velvet mound. Her leg muscles became rigid waiting, impatiently waiting for that release. Torturing the poor woman he softly blew his hot breath down her aching core.

"Gar…" she whined again. With the sound of his name he finally gave in to her pleas. Moving his tongue down to her core, he began to push up letting her desire and his saliva coat her all the way up to her clit. He did this several times making sure no spot when dry. Her hips bucked against his face as he felt her legs began to clench his head. Using his hand he pushed her thigh down, and continued his assault on her body. Finally after her breath was to the point where he could no longer hear to count it, his fingers moved into position. Now here's the thing about Raven, she had a perfect body. No one would argue with that, but what no one knew besides her and her lover was that Raven was tight on the outside, but on the inside she was _tighter_.

Beast Boy found himself always baffled by the fact of how no matter how many times they fucked she was always just as tight as the first time. He questioned it one time but she merely told him that it was normal for it to be that way, but every single time? It got to the point where he would have a hard time sinking into her because it was as if her muscles were so clenched. He learned that she needed to be warmed up, so he always was willing to make sure she was ready for him.

Sliding his middle finger inside her warm wet core, made both of them shutter, hers in delight, while he was trying to keep his pleasure in. "God, Rae every time." He said lifting his head. She wasn't paying any attention to him her head on her pillow her bottom lip caught in her mouth. So he decided to let her fall from her lust high. It was after all her birthday. Pulsing his finger he moved it in and out of her stretching her. Her hands found their way into his hair and she pulled down on his head forcing him to do her bidding. Without a second thought he began sucking on her clit and thrusting his finger in and out of her. Her body clenched and he found himself struggling to keep himself from coming with her, how could he not with the way she looked, how her muscles were milking his finger she was so close. Deciding it was time he added another finger.

Arching her back she moaned the aching feeling finally having some sort of satisfaction. Every suck, every pulse of his tongue sent her higher and higher. Faster. She hadn't said the word and yet he moved faster pulling her closer and closer to that delicious edge. Scratching his shoulders her toes curled as she felt that nirvana state rush over her entire body. "Fuck." She screamed as her orgasm rocked through her body stopping her breathing and heart.

Using the inside of his wifebeater he wiped his mouth clean before he lead up to kiss her. She eagerly kissed him back, wanting to show him how she was enjoying this. His sudden movements she wondered want he was doing. Answering her question she felt the tip of him slide in between the folds of her. It cause her to quake and moan at the thought of him finally giving her want she wanted most. Something hard and filling. She needed that, she need him. Breaking away from her lips he pulled of his shirt leaving him completely naked. He peered down at her his eyes full of unadulterated lust. "I love you Raven."

"I love you too." She whispered and arched her body against his. Understanding he didn't wait to be asked. Sliding into her he moaned her name, ' _God she perfect.'_ he thought. Her tight core trembling around him he began desperately trying to find his rhythm. He was going to be damned if he didn't get at least two more orgasms out of his lover. He buried his head into the nook of her neck so he could kiss, or bite, while her arms were wrapped around his back. Her nails tore at his flesh but he didn't care or notice. He was just focused on that glorious feeling of her. The feeling he hoped he'd never be forced to forget.

"Happiest wishes on the day of your birth dear," This is for my best friend, my partner in crime, my fangirl, Jasmine. This amazing woman birthday is today and I thought well, I have to get her something. So here it is. Took me a week to write out but I hope you enjoy it and appreciate it. Fluff and Smut all rolled into one a long ass story.

So many emotions rolled up into this story. I'm sure some will find it too dramatic, which I say I'm sorry. *smirking because I really could care less.*

Check out jmandina Go to her page wish her happy birthday, tell her how wonderful human being she is, and favorite all her stories!

I don't own Teen Titans


End file.
